Consumed
by Samzila
Summary: Amaya Chiyo a 14 year old girl has a dark and uncertain past but gets seriously injured by a village leading her almost to death but that is where it begins. Where she meets Orochimaru and begins her new life but shes being hunted down by people unknown.


**Consumed**

_**The girl left a bloody trail as she ran into the dark forest, trenched in her own blood. She breathed harder and harder as she grew weak, she began to walk slowly being consumed by the darkness, she gasped for each breath and was going numb, was she going to die here? Amaya Chiyo saw two dark figures up ahead that seemed almost like they were glowing, she reached her hand out weakly and then collapsed on the ground and began her deep sleep.**_

**2 weeks later.**

My body felt stiff and weak but refreshed in a way, I slowly opened my eyes to a light above me and saw it was just the ceiling was I? I thought back to the last thing i remembered, being hunted down by the village. No, I attacked them...because I was...bored? But I was outnumbered in such a short time I couldn't kill them all so I tried to escape and got too many injuries and then...I fainted? So something or someone must have saved me. I heard voices mumbling outside the room, my head snapped in that direction and I moaned in pain. I slowly tried to get off the table and my foot slipped on the floor and I grabbed the counter to regain my balance but knocked over some tools that made a clattering sound on the ground. Two men rushed into the room, one had a white hair and glasses and the other...black hair and there was something about him that made me want to reach out and- I snapped out of my trance and stood up tall as painful and sore as I was.

"Who are..you?" I said but not the way I wanted to, my voice was low and scratched.

"I am Kabuto and this is Orochimaru-sama." He gestured to the man on his right with the black hair.

"I believe your name is Amaya Chiyo, no?"

"How do you know who I' am?" I've never really stood out, being an orphan to war. Did I really draw that much attention to myself?

Orochimaru smiled evilly, "There are many rumors about you, a girl who is physicaly skilled and has a certain technique. You can control peoples mind, their bodys and torture them with that as well." The man seemed dangerous but that didn't bother me which it problay should...

I stood there in silence not knowing what to say. I never realized that they would know that much about me, I've always been so "bored" and would do things I barely remembered but never did regret...  
I started to walk over to them and then screamed in pure pain was one of my deep cuts opened and blood stained my bandages. The man named Kabuto rushed over and pushed me roughly back onto the bed like table to begin to heal it again.

"You must not move around so much, your wounds are deep. The only reason your still alive is because your special." He said as he worked.

Why did they save me I wondered but I had a sense like this was only the beginning of something enjoyable...and entertaining.

"Rest Amaya-chan for tonight." Orochimaru said as he walked out.

I felt like going after him... but was in too much pain to focus on that so I let myself drift off..

I woke up and felt no pain at all, I looked down at my body and gasped. Most of my wounds were healed up, was Kabuto that skilled?

"I didn't do that." I heard a voice say.

I jumped not knowing someone else was in the room, Kabuto moved towards me and smiled.

"Quite amazing isnt it?You healed yourself overnight, something that I have never seen before." he answered slowly.

Me? I've never really been hurt before so I never know but it didnt shock me too much because my lesser wounds have always healed themselves.

I stood up slowly and Kabuto didnt hold me back, I walked outside the door and into the hallway letting my self guide me where I knew he hands traced the cold stone halls that felt good to my beat up hands as I walk onwards. I felt so..so...obsessed with him. I entered a room and saw Orochimaru-sama sitting up on a chair like he was waiting for me...He smiled evilly again and it put me in such a trance, I walked forward just staring at him unable to make any sound outside my lips.

"Now you make a choice." He said softly but yet so convincing, I felt this coming and already made my decision.

"Your welcome to stay or do as you please and leave."

_"I want to stay here!"_ I blurted out suddenly before I could control myself, I blushed embarrassed and almost afraid of rejection, his cold black eyes held were so intense...

He nodded like he knew what I was feeling and then Kabuto leaned into the room as if he was waiting there.

"Amaya-san, come with me" He said gesturing into the hallway.

I followed him into a room and saw some clean clothes on the bed, he said this was _my room _now and left. I walked up to the bed and giggled as I sat on it, it was so soft, I havent slept on a bed in years. I layed on it staing at the ceiling as I slowly closed me eyes being yet again consumed by something...

I have finally found something. Good or bad? I couldn't possibly really care.


End file.
